


The Fire Dragon Hero: Salamander

by Kaito_Dragneel



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is a Todoroki, Endeavor is not a complete asshole, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Hawks and Endeavor friendship, Hawks is apart of the Todoroki Family, Mineta is replaced, Multi, Natsu Dragneel is a Todoroki, Natsu did not suvive the battle with Acnologia, Natsu is OP, Natsu is still a demon, Natsu is still a dragon slayer, Rei is badass, Smart!Natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Todoroki Natsu, also known as Fairy Tail’s Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, was a powerhouse of flames and determination. He was determined to make the best of his new life after he died beating Acnologia and Zeref, and no League of Villains or abusive father was going to get in his way.Disclaimer: Natsu has all of his memories from when he was in Fairy Tail, and his quirk is his Dragon Slaying magic only it’s called Dragon’s Fire. Natsu’s demon side is still there and will be a big part of the story as well. Endeavor will also be getting his redemption ARC.





	1. The Spark is Egnited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first large writing. I will not be posting chapters on a schedule until I am sure that I can keep up with that schedule. Chapters will be posted once they are done. Enjoy the story and please comment what you think. It really helps a lot.
> 
> I do not own BNHA or Fairy Tail.

Natsu remembers the pain first and then there was fire. Fire that burned him from the inside out and clawed up his lungs. He doesn’t remember screaming in pain or where he is. Natsu took a gulp of air into his lungs as pain laced up his sides again. There was a hand on his shoulder. Natsu didn’t recognize the scent so he flinched away a tried to redirect the flames toward whoever had tried to grab him. There was so much pain. Why was there so much pain? Fire had never done this to him. What was this?

“Natsu calm down! Natsu!”

“Dad, Mom, he won’t calm down! He’s in pain!”

“Make it stop! Make it stop!”

“Come here, Shouto. Step away from your brother, Fuyumi, Natsuo. Your father has this.”

There was a hand again, but this one was larger and more firm. It was taking away the flames slowly, but the pain was still there. The voices made it worse for Natsu. Who were they? Where was he? Where were the other dragon slayers? Were they okay? Did they beat Acnologia? Where was Lucy? Was she alright? The stress was not helping. The flames burned brighter and Natsu screamed as he backed himself up against the wall behind him, pushing he hand on his shoulder away once again.

Natsu swallowed the next scream as he focused on one thought. _Calm the flames down, then get your answers._ The dragon slayer could feel the air in front of him shift, but he paid no mind to it. The hand was back, but this time it wasn’t as firm only ghosting over his shoulder. The hand was there for comfort he realized not for help. _Good._ He could calm the flames by himself. Natsu took in another gulp of air as his eyes finally focused past the orange, yellow, and red of the fire. Memories flashed behind his eyes, memories that were _definitely_ not his.

The only sound in the room now was the small flickering of the flames dancing on Natsu’s hands and the breathing of the Todoroki family. Natsu dragged his eyes from the fire in his lap to look at the man in front of him. The man had red hair that reminded him of Erza, blue eyes that reminded him of Happy, and a cold concerned gaze that suggested that the man wasn’t used to comforting his children. _Todoroki Enji, Pro Hero Number 2: Endeavor, father._ That was the information his mind provided. Natsu gaze shifted to the others behind the man. A woman whose hair matched that of Mirijane or Lisanna and eyes matched Lucy, and three children who had the two adults’ colorings. _Todoroki Rei, mother. Fuyumi, sister. Natsuo, brother. Shouto, brother. Toya, brother, missing. _The new information dragged itself across his mind.

“Natsu,” the man asked, his voice deep and cold despite his so-called “quirk”.

The voice caused Natsu to drag his gaze back over to his “father”. The dragon slayer didn’t know what to say. He had just been fighting Acnologia and now he was in some sort of house in another dimension where he had a very strange and cold family.

“Are you alright,” the man asked, keeping his hand stretched out, allowing it to still ghost over Natsu’s shoulder.

There was silence after the question. It clearly stunned the rest of his “family”, but Natsu didn’t understand why. Even assholes could have a heart occasionally. Natsu glanced down at his hands as the last of the flames died out completely.

“I…I don’t…I don’t know,” Natsu whispered finally, taking note that his voice was small and young.

His “father” took him to the doctor. He doesn’t remember all of what they said, but he does remember them telling his “father” that his brain waves were more active and that something had triggered memories of a past life to come alive. Whatever that means. What he did know was that he was no longer in Fiore and there was most likely no way back to Fiore. He was stuck. Well, he was going to make sure to live his life to fullest to honor his friends in Fairy Tail and all the sacrifices they had made.

He was going to be Todoroki Natsu, The Fire Dragon Hero: Salamander, and he was going to make Fairy Tail proud.


	2. 7 Years Old

Natsu still didn’t understand the situation he was in two years later. He figured it was a lot like when the guild was transported to Edolas, but there were no doppelgangers and no magic. There was something called quirks; however, it was very similar to magic. Similar enough that Natsu was able to use his with ease. He still had the lightning from Laxus as well, but it felt weird to use. He remembered the first time he used the lighting part of his magic in front of his new family. The silence in the room had been based from shock. After that he never used the lightning in front of them again, for safety reasons.

He tried to learn more about his new family before he started really interacting with them. His mother was timid, but kind. His father was cold and clearly was not the best father figure. His siblings were a mix between his mother’s timid kindness and his father’s cold determination. His brother Toya was missing. There was some information he was missing about that.

The first time he interacted with a family member it was with little Shouto, his twin brother. Natsu had been in the middle of comparing notes on Fiore and the new world he was in called “Japan”, just like Lucy had taught him one time, when his brother had sat down next to him.

“So, quirks are this world’s version of magic. My magic is at the same level, but my body is not. I’m a seven-year-old, so I’ll need to do some training for my body,” Natsu whispered as he wracked his brain at the similarities.

He was used to training on his own, so that shouldn’t be a problem. Well, he was used to training with Happy, so he wasn’t really alone. Having Happy there to motivate him had always helped. Natsu sighed and banged his head on the table in front of him lightly.

“What’s magic, Natsu-nii,” Shouto’s voice startled Natsu out of his thoughts about the friends he had left behind after _dying._

He says dying because there was no way that he managed to create a dream this vivid. He was smart, yes, but he was not _this_ smart. The only explanation for him was that he had not survived the battle with Acnologia. Which sucked. He had promised Igneel that he would live, but he had ended up dying avenging his dad. Igneel was going to kill him when he finally made it to the real afterlife.

“Oh, magic is ah-uh. It’s nothing. I’m just talking about my quirk.” Natsu smiled, turning his head to his twin brother.

Shouto had a quirk called Half-hot and Half-cold. His left side matched their father’s quirk and his right side matched their mother’s quirk. It held a lot of power and Natsu was sure that with the right training that Shouto would become an amazing “hero”. Yeah, they had heroes and villains instead if Light Guilds and Dark Guilds. It was strange.

“Oh. Is this about your past life,” Shouto asked, tilting his head lightly like an adorable puppy.

The question caught Natsu off guard. His _past life_? That was an actual _thing_ for these people? Was waking up in a younger version of your own body in a whole new world a _thing_? Natsu blinked before nodding stiffly. Weird. Shouto merely nodded, curled up next to him, and stared down at the notes that Natsu had made. Yeah, _really_ _weird_. Then again, this whole family was weird and screwed up.

For example, his father had grabbed him by the arm one day and dragged him to train. It took Natsu only a few minutes of him training with the man for him to realize that, yes, this guy was a huge asshole. He had way too high expectations for a seven-year-old, and was an abusive husband and father. He reminded him of Brain from the Oracion Seis. Natsu snarled at him in the middle of training, the lecture had forced the older man into silence. Natsu was pretty sure that he had just been shocked that his seven-year-old son had lectured him on being a good father and a good husband. Natsu had called him a coward and an asshole. His father started acting differently after that day. Mind you, he was still an asshole, but he seemed to be trying to do better. Natsu guessed that having your seven-year-old son call you an asshole and a coward for abusing your family would be a shock, if said seven-year-old used to be timid and scared of you at least. It made Natsu thankful for his experience with assholes.

Natsu sighed as he stared down at his paper again. Writing hadn’t been his strongpoint, it had been Lucy’s, but he was trying to get batter at it considering that it was required to make it this new world. The dragon slayer groaned as he banged his head on the table again. Mavis, what he would give to be able to go on a job with Happy and Lucy again. The job wouldn’t even have to be hard; it could be an easy one! He missed his friends. He missed Fairy Tail.

“You okay, Natsu-nii,” Shouto asked quietly, watching as his twin fell into a silent depressed state.

“Yeah, I’m fine! I’m all fired up,” Natsu grinned back at Shouto, his teeth showing.

Shouto was not convinced and said nothing. The two fell back into silence as Natsu got back to work. The twins were complete opposites, both in looks and in personality. It also didn’t help that Natsu had a past life and way more experience. This new world was strange, but Natsu could handle it. He was a Fairy Tail wizard after all, and Fairy Tail wizards could handle anything. At least they could when they had Nakama backing them up, but this Nakama was all screwy. Especially the situation surrounding his mother, who was now is a something-ward, and his father, who slowly becoming less of an asshole and more of a social awkward single father.

His mother had gone insane and burned Shouto. The burn mark covered his twin’s left eye entirely. It was a horrifying sight to see. Natsu assumed that the abuse that she had gone through had done irreversible damage before he could lecture his father. There was anger festering in the Todoroki household. Natsu was all about second chances, but his siblings clearly did not hold the same standards. The anger in the house was pushed towards their father, which Natsu understood.

“Do you miss it,” Shouto asked, the whisper making Natsu shiver.

“Every day, but I am happy to get the chance to live this life,” Natsu grinned, the smile not reaching his eyes as he thought back on his predicament.

“Me too, Natsu-nii.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, Kaito here.
> 
> I'm debating on bringing in the other dragon slayers. Do you think I should add them in, and if so how do you want them added in? Which families should each slayer belong to? Should they be OC families or Canon families? Which occupation should they hold? Student, Vigilante, Pro-Hero, Undergound Hero, Villain? When should they come into the story? Should Acnologia be added? 
> 
> Tell me what you all think, and give me suggestions. Thank you for reading, have an amazing day on AO3.


	3. 9 Years Old

Natsu was 9 when his father finally stopped being an abusive asshole. Their father let them have hobbies, let them interact with each other with no consequence, he let them decide what they wanted to be when they grew up, he let them talk back to him without any violent consequences. It was strange, but it also warmed Natsu’s heart that giving the old man a lecture and the burning incident managed to set him straight. Fuyumi was so happy that she was in tears when their father pulled them all together to give a very large apology and make them a promise that he would do his best to be a better father. Natsuo was sceptic, but Natsu didn’t blame him. Shouto didn’t really reply or even react, but he did become sassier.

Their father even brought home their mother one day. She was still timid and tense around Endeavor, but it was clear that the two had discussed some things. It was the first time that Natsu had ever seen the old man so vulnerable. It was a good change, especially since the change their father went through made their mother go through one as well. Todoroki Rei had become the true badass of the family, even if Todoroki Enji was the Pro-Hero of the family. The family became happier. It reminded Natsu of Fairy Tail. It reminded him too much of Fairy Tail.

His family never really brought up the fact that they were aware that Natsu had memories of a “past” life, so he never talked about it. Shouto was the only one who would ever asks questions about it, but after they turned eight Shouto stopped being curious and started being cold. Nastu had no one to rant to. Not Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, or even Gajeel from back at Fairy Tail, and no one here in this new world. Which is why he was outside in the Todoroki Garden watching his flames dance along his fingers, standing in front of the pond in the center of the garden. He was stuck in his own head with no way to get out.

Natsu hated it. Hated the fact that his magic was itching to be used on more than just a practice dummy. Hated the fact that he could still feel the demon magic underneath his skin even though Lucy had cleansed him from the book of E.N.D. Hated the fact that he couldn’t really be himself around his family. Hated the fact that he was so _tired._ Finding out he was E.N.D, fighting Zeref, and then fighting Acnologia, and losing, had taken a lot out of him, both physically and mentally. Natsu was just so _tired._

“Natsu? Sweetie, why are you out here in the middle of the night,” the soothing voice of his mother made the dragon slayer flinch, he really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings.

“I’m alright, mom. Just needed to get out of my own head,” Natsu turned his head away from the pond in front of him to smile at ice woman.

Rei was silent as she stared at him, those dull amber eyes practically tearing into his soul. Natsu cleared his throat lightly and extinguished his magic before turning to her. He went to open his mouth to ask her why she was up so late at night, but before he even got the chance to he was embraced by his mother. Rei pulled Natsu close to her in a tight embrace that shook the dragon slayer to his core. Touch. It was Natsu’s love language along with food. Touch. Something that he hadn’t had in a while. His mother was hugging him. He was being _hugged._ Natsu swallowed as he forced himself to stop trembling in the woman’s embrace.

“Sweetie, I want you to know that you can come and talk to me whenever you need to. This family is still a bit broken, yes, but we care about you so much. We know you’re hurting. We don’t know why, but we can see it in your eyes. Your father told me that he could see the raw pain and grief in your eyes when you gave him that _lecture_. We know that you’re not just Todoroki Natsu, but that you were someone else before that. I _need_ you to know that you can talk to us. Don’t bottle yourself up like this. Please. We lost Touya like that, and I can’t lose you too,” his mother whispered, tears in her eyes as she pulled back from the hug to look Natsu in the eyes.

Touya. That was the first time in years since that name had been used in the Todoroki Household. Touya had apparently blown up one day during tone of their father’s old training regiments. He had literally and figuratively blown up, engulfing a good portion of the house in blue flames before disappearing. That was the story at least. Endeavor was still searching for the oldest Todoroki child to this day.

Natsu swallowed as he fought back tears. Igneel would call him a cry baby if he cried. He wasn’t supposed to cry, he was supposed to stand proud and live his life. He was the Fire Dragon King Igneel’s son. He had a legacy to uphold. The fire dragon slayer swallowed again, the lump in his throat even bigger than before.

“I’m just so _tired_,” Natsu finally got out, crashing forward into his mother, his voice constricted as tears began to fall silently down his cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart,” Rei whispered sadly, pulling Nastu close again as the boy began to sob quietly into her shoulder.

They stood there in the garden for a good thirty minutes as Natsu cried his heart out. Rei whispered quiet nothings into his ear, telling him that “it was okay” and that “he was safe”. It only made it worse. Yes, Natsu was safe, but what about the friends and family he left behind? What about the other dragon slayers? Rei shushed him soothingly, trying to calm him down while rubbing his back.  


Natsu smelled his father before he heard him. It was the sent of amber and ash that reminded him so much of Igneel. It had been soothing until he found out the man was an asshole of a father. It was starting to become soothing once again though. Natsu heard the heavy footsteps of his father coming towards them slowly, but Natsu made no move to back away from his mother. Let him have this, dammit.

Rei pulled her head away briefly to say something to Endeavor, but Natsu paid no attention to it. He was more focused on the fact that he was still being hugged by his mother. Natsu bit back another sob as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

“We need to discuss this with him, Enji. He’s drowning,” his mother whispered, carding one hand into Natsu’s salmon hair.

“We can’t force him to talk to us,” Endeavor replied, his voice low and warm to Natsu’s ears.

“I know, I know, but he needs an outlet,” Rei sighed, scratching at Natsu’s scalp forcing the dragon slayer to slowly melt into her hold.

“We’ll figure something out,” Natsu heard Endeavor say as the hero pulled him off Rei and picked him up.

Natsu sniffled as he melted into his father’s warmth while he was carried back inside the house. The dragon slayer yawned as he curled his arms around his father’s neck. The hero tensed lightly at the movement before relaxing his shoulders as they stepped inside. It was only after that night that Natsu’s new family began to discuss his life in Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Please don't be afraid to comment on this story and tell me what you guys think. 've decided that I am going to slowly start adding in the other dragon slayers. Acnologia might be one of those slayers, but if I do decide to add him then he will come in much later into the story. 
> 
> The first dragon slayer to be added will be Cobra, mainly because he is my favorite slayer.  
You guys can tell me who you want me to add next by commenting their name.
> 
> Laxus: 0  
Gajeel: 0  
Wendy: 0  
Rogue: 0  
Sting: 0
> 
> Have a wonderful day here on AO3


	4. 11 Years Old

Natsu was 11 when he saw a ghost on the television during his time with the tutor. It wasn’t a ghost like a paranormal one, but a ghost from his past life. A ghost that he thought he would never see again. A ghost he had rarely seen in his old life to begin with unless he ran into Crime Sorciere during his time away from the guild after Tartarus fell.

“Natsu. Hey, are you even listening? Brat! Pay attention to the lesson,” the tutor called out to him, but the dragon slayer was too focused on the television screen.

“Natsu, you okay little brother,” Natsuo asked turning to look at the salmon haired boy.

Natsu didn’t respond to the white-haired boy, because that was the poison dragon slayer, Cobra on the television screen. Cobra was young but was clearly still older than Natsu by a year or two. The poison dragon slayer had gotten in trouble for eating chemicals from a nuclear waste plant and had apparently been forced to leave by two heroes. Natsu swallowed as he watched the news cast talk about the other dragon slayer like he was a freak for eating poison. It made his skin crawl. How _dare_ they talk about his fellow slayer like that!

“Excuse me,” Natsu gritted out through his teeth, standing up from his desk and making for the door of the room.

Natsu didn’t pay attention to the way the tutor sputtered about Natsu being disrespectful and that he was required to finish the lesson, but Natsu could care less. That was Cobra on the screen. That was _Cobra_. He was no longer alone. The fire dragon slayer grabbed his jacket and bolted out of the house his mind on only one thought. Cobra.

“Natsu? Wait, where are you going,” he heard his mother shout as he ran past her as fast as he could.

“I’ll tell you later,” Natsu called back as he bolted towards the gate of the mansion as his father entered the estate.

His father watched as the dragon slayer bolted past the slowly closing gate and made it outside the estate. Natsu swore he saw confusion and shock in his father’s eyes, but the man made no move to stop Natsu. The dragon slayer ran down the sidewalk, pushing past people as he made his way over to train station to try and make his way over to the police station where Cobra was being held. It would take Natsu maybe fifteen minutes to get to the police station, and probably another five minutes before he could get to talk to Cobra. That is if the poison slayer was still at the station by the time he got there. Cobra _was_ a former Oracion Seis member, it wouldn’t surprise Natsu if he could easily escape police custody.

His heart was pounding in his chest by the time he made it to the police station. He was sure that if Cobra still had his soul listening magic that the other slayer could hear him already. Natsu swallowed as he stepped into the station and made his way to the receptionist office. If he remembered what Fuyumi had told him about police stations correctly then that is where he could ask about Cobra.

The officer at the desk was a man with some sort of nature quirk. The man’s hair was covered in flowers and his arms had vines on them. Natsu steeled himself and tried to calm down his heart rate as he made his way up to the desk in front of him.

“Excuse me, officer, I’m looking for the boy who was caught eating poison,” Natsu asked, announcing his presence to the board looking officer.

The man looked at him with contempt almost. It was if that even the mention of Cobra sickened him. The officer rolled his green eyes before glaring at Natsu.

“Who are you? Why do you want to see that freak,” the officer growled at him, seeming to give Natsu his best death glare.

“I’m Todoroki Natsu, son of Endeavor. He’s a friend of mine,” Natsu grinned darkly, forcing his anger down at the insult to Cobra.

The officer paled at the use of his father’s name. Serves him right. The officer stuttered out an apology and told Natsu what room the other slayer was in. Natsu merely gave a dark grin before heading down the hall toward Cobra’s room. His heart rate picked up once again as he thought on the other slayer. Was he _Natsu’s_ Cobra? Did he remember their past life? Did he still go by Cobra? Did he still have his magic? How did he get here? Were the other slayers here too? There were so many questions that he needed answers to, but there was probably no way that Cobra had the answers to all of them if even any.

“I can hear you,” a low growl that held a sense of desperation behind it pulled Natsu from his thoughts as he stopped in front of Cobra’s room.

Cobra had both of his eyes now. His ears were still pointed, and he still had his fangs. He looked a little older than Natsu too. His clothes were ragged and covered in dirt compared to Natsu nice and clean ones. The poison dragon slayer twitched under Natsu’s gaze, but he did not look away as purple met amber.

“You’re here. You’re real,” Natsu croaked finally as he looked over Cobra.

“Glad to hear I wasn’t the only one pulled into this purgatory,” Cobra grinned at him, baring his fangs as he walked over to Natsu, he held a few inches over the fire dragon slayer.

Cobra was the only dragon slayer who didn’t have a set relationship with the others. He and Natsu had a shaky relationship after he ran into Crime Sorciere a few times, but it was there. It was there, and that is what counted. Natsu pushed forward and crashed into Cobra, pulling the other slayer into an embrace. The poison dragon slayer tensed, flinching at the touch, but Natsu was not deterred. They were not alone anymore. Cobra was here. Cobra was real and alive. Cobra was still an asshole, but he was a dragon slayer asshole. Cobra was _kin_.

“I can still hear you, Natsu,” Cobra snorted as he slowly wrapped an arm around the smaller male.

“Screw you, snake breathe,” Natsu laughed brightly as he hugged Cobra tighter.

It didn’t take much convincing to be able to drag Cobra out of the police station and into the Todoroki estate on Natsu’s part. His father’s name was good way to get what he wanted out of the police he found out, and Cobra had no issue hanging around Natsu since he was the only one he knew in this new world. What did take some convincing was something that Natsu had been worried about the moment he stepped into the Todoroki house. Convincing his new parents to allow Cobra to stay with him. Especially since he never really discussed the home situation with Cobra.

“Who’s your new friend, Natsu,” Rei smiled as the two slayers stepped into the house, causing the fire dragon slayer to tense as he stared at his parents.

Endeavor looked both curious and pissed, which was impressive. His mother looked concerned and curious, which was normal. Oh. _Oh._ He had left during the middle of a school lesson. He had left without telling them where he had gone. He had been gone for three hours. Oh, _fuck_. Cobra coughed to hide his laughter as he listened in on Natsu’s thoughts, who shot him a glare at being laughed at.

“Um, this is Cobra. He’s family,” Natsu offered looking between the two adults.

“Sup,” Cobra offered waving a hand, not helping the situation at all.

“Family,” Rei asked turning her head to glance at Endeavor before glancing between Cobra and Natsu.

“Yes,” Natsu nodded firmly after elbowing Cobra in the gut after the other slayer began to snicker again.

“You mean I’m kin,” Cobra grinned at Natsu not having a care in the world about the two adults in the room.

“Oh, shut it snake breathe,” Natsu snapped lightly turning his head to the other slayer.

“You’re the one who’s closer to a dragon, first gen. So if anyone has snake breath it’s you,” Cobra sassed back, memories of their first battle flashing in both of their minds.

“It’s dragon breathe not snake breathe,” Natsu argued pretending to be offended by the comment as he turned from his parents to the slightly older boy.

“Still a reptile, pinky, and at least I think before I act unlike an animal like you” Cobra snickered.

“Stop getting in my head, you stalker,” Natsu gasped when Cobra answered his next insult without Natsu even saying it.

“I’m not a stalker! It’s called soul listening, you can’t really turn it off. And no, it’s not a magic trick,” Cobra snapped back getting in Natsu space.

“You want to go buddy! I beat you last time we fought,” Natsu grinned back, baring his fangs as a fire lit in his stomach.

“You got a lucky shot in, you punk,” Cobra growled, baring his own fangs at the fire dragon slayer.

“Oh.”

The soft voice stopped the fight before it even began as the two slayers turned to look back at the two adults in the room. Natsu had completely forgotten they were there, and apparently so had Cobra because he had tensed at the voice. Rei had a hand over her mouth as her eyes danced over the two boys in the room. Hell, even Endeavor looked shocked as he stared at the two. The anger in the hero’s eyes was gone and it was replaced with amazement. Cobra shifted awkwardly as he glanced between Natsu’s new parents.

“Oh. You…you knew each other. Natsu saw you on the television and just bolted. That’s why. He _knew_ you before, and you clearly _knew _him. You both are reincarnations that just happen to know each other from a past life,” Rei whispered completely analyzing the situation which put Cobra on edge.

Natsu and Cobra shared a glance before they both nodded. Rei smiled at them and glanced over at Endeavor who seemed to have also came to the same conclusion.

“Well then. Welcome to the family, Cobra. I’m Todoroki Rei, Natsu’s mother. This is Todoroki Enji, his father, but you might know him by the title Endeavor. Natsu has four other siblings. Shouto is his twin, Fuyumi is his only sister, Natsuo is the middle child, and Touya is… Touya is currently missing. You are welcome to stay as long as you like,” Rei smiled extending her hand to shake Cobra’s.

Cobra was silent as he stared at the hand in front of him. Todoroki Rei’s soul had a beautiful sound and reminded him a winter’s morning. The poison dragon slayer swallowed heavily as he slowly shook Rei’s hand carefully.

“Nice to meet you,” the purple eyed boy greeted, his smugness and sass gone.

“Now. What’s your quirk? If it’s as destructive as Natsu’s then Enji and I are going to have to fix up the house again,” Rei joked glancing at her husband, who sighed heavily as if the mere mention of fixing up the house again was the bane of his existence.

“I’m a poison dragon slayer. Natsu and I’s “quirk” should be relatively the same except I work with and eat poison. I also have soul listening magic. It’s basically mind and soul reading,” Cobra cleared his throat awkwardly at the question, since he wasn’t used to people not knowing about his magic or “quirk” already.

“Is that why you were found eating nuclear waste at that plant,” Endeavor spoke for the first time since the two stepped into the house.

Cobra gave a half shrug and nodded. So, what, he was eating nuclear waste. Radiation is a type of poison. It fills him up. What’s so wrong about that? People back in Fiore didn’t care because he wasn’t the only one who feasted on poison. Here though it seems that feasting on poison was rare and considered a “villain” quirk. Well, the weren’t too off the marker on that part since he was a former dark mage.

“Guess we’ll be buying more bleach and sound proofing the guest room,” Rei smiled again.

“It’s a good thing, Fuyumi got those scholarships to her university then,” Endeavor hummed.

“Can we go now,” Natsu asked and quickly regretted the question as he was glared at by both of his parents.

“You’re grounded for not at least telling us where you were going,” Rei answered before shooing the two slayers away.

Natsu groaned and Cobra fell into a loud chain of laughter, which caused another argument, which led to a spar in the dojo. Which let to Shouto being forced to encase the two in ice to keep them from breaking the dojo room. It was a good first impression of the most stoic Todoroki child. Fuyumi was happy that Natsu had someone who was in the same boat as him. Natsuo was happy that his brother wasn’t and missed a lesson only because Natsu had found a former family member. It wasn’t perfect, but it was all Natsu could ask for.

Natsuo, Fuyumi, Shouto, Natsu, and now Cobra sat on the couch for a Todoroki sibling Mario Kart tournament that night, and Natsu praised Mavis for his good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Please don't be afraid to comment on this story and tell me what you guys think.
> 
> You guys can tell me who you want me to add next by commenting their name.  
Laxus: 0  
Gajeel: 2  
Wendy: 2  
Rogue: 0  
Sting: 0
> 
> Have a wonderful day here on AO3


	5. 13 Years Old

Cobra ended up going to UA only two years after being in the Todoroki House. He had told Natsu that he was only doing it because he “really needed to be able to use his magic or he would go insane”, but Natsu was sure that it was because he had actually enjoyed being a part of Crime Sorciere and being a “good guy”. Natsu and Shouto were 13 now, a year before they entered UA.

“How’s UA compared to the guilds back home,” Natsu asked Cobra after he came back from school one day.

Shouto was very nervous for next year so he was very intent on getting some answers. The quiet teen leaned forward in his seat glancing up from his book as he watched the two slayers. The three were relaxing in the living room with Cobra and Shouto on the couch and Natsu on a lounger chair. Cobra was still in his UA uniform while Natsu was in his training uniform having just finished his lesson wit Endeavor.

“It’s like something out of a children’s book. It’s annoying, makes me miss the freedom the guilds had,” Cobra answered, annoyed about being forced to be a perfect “hero”.

“Do they at least teach well,” Shouto asked glancing at the poison slayer.

“They do, but I don’t like being a toy soldier for some _commission_,” Cobra groaned as he leaned his head back.

UA was a school made to breed heroes that followed orders. It seemed this world’s version of the magic council had a tighter leash on the people. It made both dragon slayers sick. There was practically no freedom in being a hero. You were practically a soldier rather than a hero. Cobra hated it, and Natsu didn’t blame him, he would hate it too if he had Cobra’s history. From a slave, to a tool, to finally being free and happy, and then back to being a tool. Yeah, Natsu would hate it a lot. Shouto didn’t seem to understand, but he never argued with Cobra on the subject.

The teachers had taken a big interest in Cobra’s “quirk” because it was similar to something they had seen before. Apparently, some kid with a lightning quirk that was very similar to Cobra’s with the last name Kaminari had graduated at the top of the class the year before. It had made Cobra very uncomfortable. At first Natsu had suspected that it might have been Laxus, but he dropped that thought rather quickly. The likes of another dragon slayer appearing was very slim.

The notion that Cobra’s “quirk” brought attention to him made Natsu anxious. Magic was not a quirk, it was a completely different energy. Both Cobra and Natsu were worried what would happen when people found out that both of them were quirkless and used magic instead.

“We could spar, if you want,” Natsu shrugged looking over at the poison slayer who looked bored out of his mind, tossing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it only to toss it again.

“You mean he could kick your ass again,” Shouto snorted as he turned another page in his book, rolling his eyes in amusement.

“Hey! I won last time,” Natsu sat up in his seat, annoyance rolling through him at being laughed at by the two.

“Please, you got a lucky shot in, dumbass,” Cobra rolled his eyes, remembering when the fairy had roared in his hears to take him down two weeks prior.

Natsu sat up to roar at Cobra that he had won fair and square, when a scent caught both dragons’ noses. The scent of embers and ash filled the room. Both slayers glanced up as Endeavor entered the room. The man was an asshole. A huge prideful asshole, but he was no longer abusive at least. He was more of a harsh protective father with a power complex.

“Natsu, you did well in training,” Endeavor announced as he stared at the two slayers and the other boy, his eyes lingering on Cobra a little longer before looking back at Natsu.

Natsu turned his head to share a look with Cobra, who looked very unimpressed by the pro hero. Shouto wasn’t even looking up from his book. Cobra’s soul listening magic always put people on edge back in Fiore and it still seemed to put people on edge. Especially Endeavor.

“Thanks,” Natsu grinned at his father before glancing at Cobra.

“Kicked his ass,” Cobra grinned at Natsu, baring his fangs while he asked the question.

Natsu smirked, showing his fangs in response as Cobra began laughing. Endeavor grumbled something underneath his breath before leaving the room. Training was a good way for Natsu to stretch his magic out and get used to hiding the fact that he didn’t have a quirk. It also gave him a chance to one up Endeavor. Which Natsu loved a lot. It gave the fire dragon slayer a chance to give the man a piece of his mind. Shouto and Natsuo loved sitting in the doorway and watching them train, or rather watching Natsu beating up Endeavor. Fuyumi always gave him lecture about being disrespectful, but seeing their father become a better man because of it always made her smile. Their mother always laughed at seeing both covered in wounds with Natsu always laughing and with Endeavor always in a sour mood at having been beaten by a child.

Natsu grinned as he leaned back into his chair. Next year he and Shouto would join UA, and that was nerve wracking. He was finally going to get the chance to use his magic fully, and he and Shouto could finally make friends outside of the Todoroki household. It was nerve wracking and exciting.

Natsu was all fired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Please don't be afraid to comment on this story and tell me what you guys think.
> 
> I have taken some of your advice and suggestions for characters and my writing. Laxus will be Kaminari Deki's older brother.
> 
> Endeavor is still an asshole, but not an abusive asshole. 
> 
> The other slayers currently have no other family and will be single children. Each of the dragon slayers use magic and will be labeled as having a quirk, but in reality they are all quirkless. This note is important so remember that.
> 
> As the votes have decided Wendy will be the next dragon slayer to be shown. Please continue voting to get who will be added next.
> 
> You guys can tell me who you want me to add next by commenting their name.  
Laxus: 2  
Gajeel: 4  
Rogue: 0  
Sting: 0
> 
> Have a wonderful day here on AO3


	6. 14 Years Old and The First Day of UA

Natsu swallowed as he stared up at the door of Class 1-A. This was it, U.A. high. The place where he was going to learn to become the closest thing to a mage in this new world. A hero. Natsu could feel the fire growing in his stomach. This was going to be awesome.

“You ready,” Shouto asked quietly stepping up beside him.

Natsu turned his head to grin at his twin, making the other boy uneasy. Shouto was the quiet introvert and Natsu was the loud extrovert. They were complete opposites, and that _terrified_ Shouto. It terrified him, because he was able to read Natsu like a book, and this was one of Natsu’s _“I’m gonna fight people”_ grins.

“I’m all fired up,” Natsu yelled out as he busted through the Class 1-A door a fire dancing in his eyes.

“So noisy.”

“Oh! Some more classmates.”

“That entrance was so manly, dude!”

“I do not remember seeing you at the exam! You must have made it into the school through recommendation!”

Natsu grinned as he watched as a few of his new guildmates -_classmates_\- came up to him. The first one to speak was a boy with a raven head. He literally had a bird for a head! The second one was a girl with pink skin, dark eyes and yellow pupils, and two horns sticking out of her head. She seemed nice and bit crazy. The third was a guy with very spiky red hair. He reminded Natsu of Elfman. The last one was a very tall student with glasses. By the way he spoke, Natsu assume that he was from a very rich school

“Nice to meet you. I’m Natsu Dragneel. This is my twin brother Todoroki Shouto,” Nastu gave a wave his smile showing off the fangs he had as he gestured to his brother.

Natsu always had a habit of introducing himself with his name from when he was a Fairy Tail mage. He never gave up his old identity, and he refused to do so now. Shouto gave a small wave beside him, a weak smile gracing his features.

“Oh wow! Nice to meet you! My name is Kirishima Eijiro,” the red haired Elfman grinned at him sticking out his hand for a greeting.

Natsu smirked and shook the hand aggressively. Shouto managed to get out from the center of the crowd and find a seat to sit in while Natsu tried to get to know his new nakama. The red head Elfman was Kirishima, the raven head boy was Tokoyami, the glasses student was Iida, and the girl with pink skin was Mina. Iida reminded Natsu of Erza, except without the scariness. Mina was crazy like Laki, but she was kind like Mirajane. It was nostalgic and it made Natsu’s chest constrict. Natsu’s smile went from bright and excited to dull and pained. His new nakama didn’t see it, but Shouto did. Natsu dismissed himself from the small group at the door and made his way to his twin, ignoring the very pissed off blonde to his right while doing so. Shouto gave him a light nod when Natsu sat down at the desk next to him.

The noise was a comfort to him. The constant talking and the yelling reminded him of home. Iida was yelling at the anger blonde kid about having his feet on top of the desk. Something about respecting the upperclassmen who had once sat in the seats. A green-haired kid entered the room next. He seemed timid, almost like he was unsure he was in the right spot. Natsu watched as that timid look turned to slight fear when the green-haired kid looked over at Iida and the angry blonde kid. _Interesting._ Natsu watched quietly as Iida made his way over the kid, Midoriya was his name if he heard correctly. Natsu grinned as he watched the green-haired kid start to become slow friends with Iida. A brunette-haired girl walked into the room, instantly recognizing Midoriya. Natsu grinned wider. Those three were going to be a good team. Natsu could already tell.

“If you came here to just make friends then you can leave.”

Natsu sat up in his seat at the cold older voice, the smile dropping off his face. The teacher was an underground hero named Eraserhead if he remembered correctly. Shouto had been the one to tell him the man’s name. The fire dragon slayer stared as the man completely entered the room. He was pale and had midnight black hair. Eraserhead looked very tired, he had bags underneath his eyes, and he had stubble along his jawline.

“Well, what are you all sitting there for? Go get dressed into your gym uniforms. We’re meeting outside,” Eraserhead announced, he almost sounded bored.

The class had scrambled to get into their gym uniforms and run outside to the training grounds. Some were eager to already start fighting while others were just concerned with making it through the day it seemed. The fire in Natsu’s stomach had dwindled slightly earlier when he had been reminded of the nakama he had lost, but now it was blazing again. He had a chance to grow a new nakama and honor the ones he had lost.

“A quirk assessment test?!”

“You kids have been doing these since junior high, too right? Physical fitness tests where you weren’t allowed to use your quirks. In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw,” Eraserhead explained once they were all standing outside, and then directed his question at the angry blonde kid from earlier.

“67 meters,” the blonde answered.

“Then, try doing it with you quirk,” Eraserhead ordered gesturing to the ball he had in his hand and the field in front of them.

The kid nodded and grabbed the ball from their teacher. Natsu was intrigued by what he was seeing. So, the test was basically being used to see where they were in their skills. It was a base for the teachers to work on. Natsu grinned, glancing over at his brother who seemed to have gotten the purpose of the test as well. The blonde moved over to the middle of the field.

“Die,” the blonde yelled out a ferocious smirk on his face.

“Die,” Natsu heard Midoriya question in slight fear.

This should be interesting. Natsu straightened himself as he grinned at the thought of blowing all his other classmates out of the water with his strength.   
  


“That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero. All right. Whoever comes in last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion,” the underground pro announced a small devious smirk growing on his lips.

Natsu frowned at the news. That…didn’t make any since to him. If a student didn’t have potential, then they wouldn’t have made it into the hero class to begin with. Which meant that this was either a test or that that was a lie to force people to compete. Either way, Natsu had a fire in his belly.

“Welcome to the U.A. Hero Course.”

“Last place will be expelled? But it’s the first day of school! No, even if it wasn’t the first day of school, this it too unfair,” the brunette-haired girl from earlier called out.

“She is right. If a student managed to get into the hero course to begin with then the student has some form of potential that the proctors saw that made them decided they were good enough to be in the hero course. You can’t decide on the first day of school if someone isn’t good enough. That’s why we’re here. To learn to be good enough, and if that means that some of us will have to work harder than other then so be it,” Natsu announced moving to stand beside the girl.

Natsu had a firm belief on friendship and abandonment. If this underground hero was going to decide right off the bat that just because someone wasn’t powerful or fast enough on the first day of school, then he can go shove it. Natsu heard a few kids whispering behind him, some of them agreeing with him and others calling him crazy for talking back to a pro.

“If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D’s after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. All right. Demonstration’s over. Time for the real thing,” Eraserhead replied after giving Natsu a quiet once over.

The man had completely glossed over what Natsu had said, or at least that’s what it looked like. The man had already labeled Natsu as a student with high potential, and as a leader. This year was going to be full of problem children, Eraserhead could tell.

The first test was the 50 meter dash, a test of speed. Iida was at 3.04 seconds. The frog girl was at 5.58 seconds. The blonde with a tail was at 5.49 seconds. The brunette girl was at 7.15 seconds. The blonde with a sparkly laser for a belly button was at 5.51 seconds. Mina had gotten a 4.50. The angry blonde with the explosive quirk had gotten a 4.13. Midoriya was at 7.02 seconds. It went so on and so forth. Natsu had used his flaming elbow technique and had gotten a 3.50 score.

The second test was a test of strength. Squeezing a hand-held item that tested your grip strength. Natsu had broken his on accident. The tests went on and on, testing different abilities and attributes. Natsu was always somewhere up on the high end of things if not in first. It pissed off the angry blonde, Bakugou. However, it was the last test that Natsu was most excited for. The soft ball throw. Natsu was second to last to throw, with Midoriya being last.

Natsu stretched his limbs lightly as he stared at the large field in front of him. He could use a roar and send the ball flying by using the flames to push the ball. He could also use a wing attack to the same purpose. Natsu tossed the ball up and down in his hand as he thought. Well, he had been named Salamander of Fairy Tail for a reason. Why not be the Salamander of U.A. high. Natsu grinned and threw the ball straight up in the air brining the fire in his belly up his throat.

“Karyū no… Hōkō,” Natsu yelled out the spell, roaring a pillar of fire into the ball and knocking it up into the stratosphere.

Natsu dropped the spell easily, closing his mouth, still tasting the flames in his mouth before turning his head to look at the underground hero. The pro turned the tracking device around for Natsu to see. 805.5 meters. _Meh_, Natsu could do better in one of his other modes.

  
Midoriya was next. Natsu gave the green-haired kid a thumbs up, and wished him the best of luck. However, apparently, Eraserhead was not having it, because when Midoriya tried to use his quirk the teacher activated his own. Eraserhead’s quirk was called erasure. It literally erased other quirks. It was activated through the man’s eyes and was only in effect as long as the pro had eyes on you.

“I erased your quirk. That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. From what I can tell, you can’t control your quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you,” Eraserhead accused Midoriya.

Natsu growled and moved to support his classmate, but was stopped by Shouto. His twin glanced over at Natsu as he held him back with one arm. Fine. He would do nothing.

“Th-That’s not my intention—”

“Izuku Midoriya. With you power, you can’t become a hero.”

The words seemed to hit some sort of nerve in the kid, because Midoriya was both determined and pissed. Natsu would be too, in his position.

“I’ve returned your quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with,” Eraserhead sighed walking away from the boy and dropping his own quirk.

Oh, Natsu was going to have some words with that guy by the end of the year. He was sure of it. Midoriya seemed to swallow down the words and stepped over to the field again, a fire burning in his green eyes.

“Prove his ass wrong, Midoriya,” Natsu yelled out grinning at the boy.

The boy looked over at Natsu in shock before giving a grin of his own and nodding, the fire in him burning even brighter. No potential, Natsu’s ass. Midoriya had more potential than most of the kids here, and if the teacher couldn’t see that then he was an idiot. The green haired kid brought his arm back once again and threw the ball, expect this time his power only went through his finger. Midoriya had a broken finger, but he could still move and fight if need be.

“Aizawa-sensei. I can still move,” Midoriya announced clenching his fist and biting his lip slightly, a grin curling at the corners of his lips.

Natsu grinned. The scores were all in finally. The first day was just about over.

“What’s the meaning of this? Hey! Tell me what’s going on, Deku, you bastard,” Bakugou raged out, bursting towards Midoriya.

Aizawa moved to stop Bakugou from attacking Midoriya, but he was beaten to the punch by Natsu. The fire dragon slayer put up a wall of flames between the two and moved to stand beside Midoriya.

“Back off, will ya? And Midoriya ain’t useless, you jerk,” Nastu growled back causing Bakugou to get pissed of even more.

“Enough. The tests are over. Don’t make me use my quirk again,” the pro hero called out before the fight could get any worse.

Bakugou was still pissed and Midoriya looked just about ready to piss himself. What a day. Oh, and turns out Natsu was right. No one was expelled. It had been a “tactical ruse.” The first day of U.A. high. The first day as a hero in training instead of a Fairy Tail mage, and Natsu had already made friends and enemies. That was not surprising at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Please don't be afraid to comment on this story and tell me what you guys think.
> 
> Sorry this one took so long to get out. I wanted to stay as close to canon as possible. Natsu has always been a smart character to me, as he was very good with people. He could read people easily so I translated that over to this. For those of you who feel like Natsu has easily adjusted to his new life, don't worry, Natsu has not easily transferred. I'm going to be showing a bit more of how Natsu is handling things as the story goes on. 
> 
> I've decided that Wendy and Gajeel will both be in Hero Class 1-B, but depending on the voting you might see Wendy then Laxus next before you meet Gajeel. Sting and Rogue I've decided will both be students at Shiketsu High, and you will see them during the provisional license exam guaranteed. However, again, you might see them sooner depending on voting. As for Acnologia I am still on the fence about him. I will need your opinion on whether or not I should add him as a villain in the story. 
> 
> Please continue voting to get who will be added next.  
You guys can tell me who you want me to add next by commenting their name.  
Laxus: 3  
Gajeel: 4  
Rogue: 0  
Sting: 0
> 
> Villain Acnologia: 0  
No Acnologia: 0
> 
> Have a wonderful day here on AO3


End file.
